


French Kitties 2: The pettening

by Tinni



Series: MakoHaru Festival [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: I (still) regret nothing!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru gets a long awaited package!</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Kitties 2: The pettening

It was here, it was finally here! The package he had been waiting for with more bated breath then the mackerel sale at the local supermarket. He had used part of his winning from his last race for this, his very own obsidian black Necomimi cat ears! Finally, finally, he had as real as possible cat ears! Cat ears that moved according to his thoughts! He couldn’t wait to try them on!

 

Haru tore into the packaging like a kid on Christmas. Before long he had the brainwave controlled cat ears out and perched on his head. They looked great on him and certainly Makoto would think so too!

 

He was tempted to send Makoto a picture but stopped himself. Makoto would be making his way here soon and then, then he would get a cute sexy, kinky surprise! Oh, but that meant he needed to get ready.

 

First a bath. Haru made a point of cleaning every part of him. Especially the parts not touched by the sun. Then he had his cloths. His special kitty cloths! He had made them himself. His kitty paw gloves, his kitty paw boots and of course, his jammer style kitty pants complete with a tail! Some people would think that it would be sexier to have speedos style kitty pants or no pants at all but those people didn’t understand the concept of less being more. Especially where skin was concerned. Besides, he didn’t just want to look sexy, he wanted to embody the concept of moe! As the God of Conquest himself had said “Humans are creatures of imagination, just exposing more of yourself takes no talent. The main point of moe isn’t exposure but dressing-up!

 

Of course, the part of his catsumble that he loved the most was his beautiful black velvet collar and now his black velvet necomimi ears. He actually started dressing from the head down, leaving the cat paws for last because as cuddly as they were, they did get in the way of doing stuff. So Haru put on his ears first, being careful to fix his fringe so it hid the necomimi sensor. He then proceeded to put on his collar, taking a moment to admire the beautiful Iwatobi-chan engraved silver bell. The bell he had bought but Iwatobi-chan he engraved himself.

 

After the collar came his furry pants, made from 100% faux fur, followed by his ugg boot style furry boots. Mostly dressed, Haru went to prepare his cat bed. An enormous, red velvet cushion. Haru put it at the centre of his room, unlocked his front door and put on his paws. There was nothing to do now but lie on his stomach on the cushion and wait for Makoto.

 

He didn’t have to wait long, he had timed things perfectly afterall. Within five minutes Haru heard Makoto’s distinct knock and familiar, “Haru!” followed by, “He hasn’t locked his door again,” silly Makoto, the door was unlocked on purpose!

 

The door opened and Makoto stepped in, “I am coming in,” he called and then he saw Haru, “Ha-Haru!!!!!”

 

“Nya,” purred Haru, “Pet me like one of your french kitties, Mako… Yamazaki! What the hell are you doing here!!!!” Indeed right behind Makoto was a stunned and gaping Yamazaki Sosuke.

 

“I am here too you cat kink land dolphin!” Rin made himself heard as he revealed himself from behind the giant bodies of Makoto and Sosuke.

 

Haru glared as Makoto cutely panicked and wondered what he should do, “Umm.. Haru! Rin! Yamazaki-kun!!!!”

 

Sosuke was the first to come to his senses, “I’ll wait outside,” with that he took a step back and left the apartment.

 

“What are you doing here Rin?” demanded Haru, annoyed that his surprise for Makoto had been ruined.

 

“I was out with Sosuke when I ran into Makoto and he suggested we all go have dinner together,” explained Rin, “Clearly you had other plans!”

 

“Clearly,” said Haru, getting-up off the pillow. He didn’t make any move to cover himself. He wasn’t any more undressed then Rin had seen him, just more moe, “Since you have ruined the mood, I’ll get dressed and we can go eat,” Haru added.

 

“Whatever! I’ll wait outside too,” replied Rin, “Told you he was a frea…” the door closed before the sentence finished.

 

“I am so, so sorry Haru!” said Makoto, “I should have called!”

 

“It’s okay Makoto,” said Haru as he took off his paws, “I should have messaged you too. Maybe something cryptic that didn’t ruin the surprise but made sure you didn’t bring any friends with you,” he owned, “But just so you know, I expect lots of petting when we get back! Also,” Haru added, “I am keeping my ears on! They are new and I want to see what they do when I eat mackerel.”

 

Makoto laughed, “I guess that’s okay. Although Rin and Sosuke might be a bit embarrassed.”

  
Haru just shrugged, “Don’t care,” Makoto just smiled because that was so Haru.

**Author's Note:**

> Haru’s little monologue about “moe” comes from The World God Only Knows chapter 229. This is a very loose sequel to my fic [French Kitties](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3485612). The title has no significance. I just wanted to make a play on horror movie sequels.


End file.
